Broken
by tiamod
Summary: Namine is living a good life with friends and family,but what happens when her world goes dark? Cancelled
1. First Date

Rating:Teen(Mature,to be safe):Language,Sexual Content,use of alcohol,use of drugs.

Main Characters:Namine Nelson(15),Sora Lee(15),Kairi Rosenberg(15),Riku Davis(16)

Disclaimer:I do not own KH or FF.

--------------------------------------------

**"Every day,I have feelings of regret and despair,every day,I can't help but feel responsable for what happened,now,I don't even know if I could have stoped it.Everything was going for me,I had a boyfriend,two best friends,a nice home,perfect grades,and a caring mother,but now,I have nothing.Destiny High,thats where it all started,during a blitz ball game against the Twilight Nobodies of Twilight High,but first,lets go back before everything wen't wrong.**

**Kairi loved playing matchmaker,she formed 85 of all couples at Destiny High,but she is also the reason why 98.9 of them break up.**

**She decided it was time for me to get a boyfriend,she told me it would work out but I knew it wouldn't last a hour the second he walked in the diner..." **

"Oh God!Tidus,she picked Tidus?I would rather have Selphie than him!" Namine whispered to herself as her blind date causually walked to her table.

"Hey Namine!" Tidus said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Tidus,have a seat." Namine replied as the fourteen year old boy sat down.

"I ordered the menu's right before you got here,they should be here any second now." Namine stated,without making any eye contact.

"Great!" Tidus replied.

Namine and Tidus sat in a awkward silence,Namine couldn't wait to get the date over with and go to bed in her room while Tidus couldn't wait to get the date over with and go to bed in her room too,exept without the sleeping part.

After ten minuits of waiting,a waitress finally brings the menu's.

"KAIRI,Since when did you work here?" Namine asked,with a angry look on her face.

"Since last month,I really need the munny!" Kairi said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah,I bet." Namine replied while exchanging looks with Kairi.

"Kairi,could you please hand us our menu's?" Tidus asked impaitently.

"Oh,yeah,here you go"

Kairi hands Tidus and Namine there menu's,while Tidus was readiing his menu,Namine was using hers to cover her face from him and starts to talk to herself again.

"Yes Namine.what were you saying!"Kairi asked.

"I...uh..would like a large salad,with extra-" Namine was about finish,but was interupted

"Yeah,right,a salad?We'll take the chicken meal with- "

"Um,Tidus...SORRY TO INTERUPT! But,i'm a vegitarian." Namine stated.

"whats a vegertenian?" Tidus asked

"VEGITARIAN! I'm a VEGITARIAN! A vegitarian is someone who doesn't like meat,would you like to be eaten?" Namine asked.

"Well,it depends what part someone want's to eat,if someone want's to eat my di-"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Namine said,with a look of disgust on her face.

"Sure,go ahead,do you wan't me to join you? Tidus asked,starting to blush.

"NO!" Namine yelled.

Namine walked in the bathroom,and locked the door,then she walked into a stall,locked it,took her cellphone out of her purse,and called Kairi's cellphone.

Kairi:Hello?

Namine:Kairi,WHY THE HELL DID YOU HOOK ME UP WITH HIM?

Kairi:He said he liked you...

Namine:That doesn't mean I like him!

Kairi:Come on,you'll like him once you get to know him.

Namine:I KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT HIM!I know he's a pervert,obnoxious,and annoying all at the same time!

Kairi:He may be obnoxious and annoying,but he is not a pervert!

Namine:He wanted to join me in the bathroom.

Kairi:Ok mabey he's a little perverted,well I have to get back to work so-

Namine:WHY?Your only working here so you can spy on me and Tidus!

Kairi:Actully,I HAVE been working here for a month so I can buy something that comes out in March,see ya!

Namine:Kairi,don't you dare-

Kairi had hung up,Namine put her cellphone back in her purse and walked out of the stall the sink,while gazing at her reflection,Namine thought of how much fun she would be having with Sora at the Traverse Town fair,but no,she's stuck in a bathroom on her first and probally last date.

Still staring through the mirror,Namine was startled by a loud bang from the other side of the door.

"NAMINE!Whats taking so long?" Tidus shouted

Namine had already told herself that she was not going back in there,she stalled until she had an idea

"Just a second!" Namine shouted back.

In the corner of her eye she noticed a window!Namine ran to the window and tried to open it,but it wouldn't budge.

"WHAT?Why would they nail the window shut?" Namine said to herself.

Namine took off her shoe and repeatedly hit the window until the glass shattered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Tidus shouted.

"NOTHING!" Namine yelled back.

Namine slowly crawled out of the window and ran to the nearest town bus to the Traverse Town fair,not knowing that almost everything in her purse fell out while escaping through the window.

"Namine?..Namine awnser me NOW!" Tidus demanded,still on the oposite side of the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please leave a review!


	2. Fun at the Fair

**"I felt bad for what I did to Tidus,and I knew it was going to be worse because Kairi had told me that my blind date was also my date to the school dance which was the next day,but until then why not enjoy the last day of the fair?I'll have alot of time to think of what to say to Tidus,or so I thought."**

"After a half-hour of waiting,the bus had finally reached it's destination,Traverse Town,Traverse Town has grown over the years and consists of 5 districts,district 1 and 2 tore down the wall between each other and became 1 whole district:

District 1:This is the main district,the largest district of all,this is the shopping district,and is also where the annual fair takes place,  
District 2:This is where people of Traverse Town resides,this district is full of nothing but houses,apartments,and hotels.  
District 3:This district is nothing but a large beautiful park,during the day,this is where parents take there children to play,during the night,this is a hangout area for teens.  
District 4:Traverse Town school,grades K-12.  
District 5:Traverse University,the best college within 10,000 miles!" 

Namine walked out of the bus into the crowded streets of Traverse Town,she had never been to the Traverse Town Fair before,so she had no idea where anything was,all she knew was that Sora alwayes hung out at the arcade.Namine ran all over the district trying to find Sora,but had no luck.

"Ugh,where the heck is Sora?"Namine asked herself,not knowing how loud she actully said it.

"Hey,aren't you forgetting about me?"

Namine knew who's voice that was,but would rather not be near him right now.

"Hey Riku!"Namine said in a sweet voice

Namine turned around to see a shirtless,soaked Riku,in nothng but boxers.

"What happened to you?"Namine asked,without making eye contact.

"Wakka knocked me into the fountain in the third district,so i'm waiting for my clothes to dry."Riku stated.

"Oh"Namine said staring at the ground.

Riku grabed Namine's hand and placed her hand onto his."Namine...I miss you,we use to have so much fun together,I know our break up sucked,but mabey we can start over and go to the dance together?"Riku asked,waiting for Namine's awnser.

"Riku,I...I just don't know,mabey we should meet other people for awhile?"Namine said,still not making eye contact with him.

"I understand,I mean,who would wan't to go with a jerk like me?"Riku let go of of her hand and walked the other way.

"Riku,RIKU WAIT!"Namine screamed,even louder than last time,now,almost everyone around her was staring at her.

_What the hell are you all looking at?_,Namine thought,it took her a minuite to realize it was her they were looking at!  
Namine ran to the other side of the district into the item shop,she knew this had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life.  
Finally she decided to go home,Namine got on the back seat of the bus,then,just as the bus started to move,in the corner of her eye,she saw a sign that said "TT ARCADE!"  
"Stop the bus!"Namine yelled,but the driver seemed to ignore her."I said,STOP THE BUS!"The bus driver slamed on the brakes so fast, it forced Namine and almost everyone else out of there seats,she quickly got back on her feet and ran out of the bus.  
"A "Thank You" would have been nice!"The pissed off bus driver screamed."THANK YOU!"Namine screamed while the bus took off.  
She ran to the arcade as fast as she could,all she could see is a bunch of guyes,arcade games,and no Sora.  
Namine walked to the nearest person she could find,and asked them about Sora.

"Excuse me,have you seen a Sora Lee around here?"

"Are you kidding,he left a few minuites to find his crush,Namine."the kid said,starting to laugh,"He said he saw her walking by the bumper cars and just took off,I didn't even get to see her!"the kid said starting to laugh again.

"What else did he say?"Namine asked,anxiously waiting to hear what he said.

"Well he also said tha..wait a sec,who are you?"

"I'm Na,uhh,im Kairi!Kiari Nelson,I'm Sora's friend,we tell each other everything,he always talks about her,what else did he say."Namine asked,starting to get impatient.

"Oh,for a sec,I thought you were...anyways,he kept talking about pretty,smart,gentle,and kind she is,and talks about how much she loves her eyes.

The kid wen't on and on,even though she wasn't listening,Namine couldn't believe it,Sora liked her!All of a sudden,the kid stoped talking,he was waving at someone behind her.

"Hey Sora!I was just telling your friend Kairi all about your girlfriend Namine!the kid yelled,"I told her everything!I told her about that wet dream where you married Namine,but thats all I told her!"Namine turned around and saw Sora,his face was blood red and looked like he was abuot to die of embarrassment.

"Uhh,hey...Namine,I uhh,hear Riku calling,I got to go,well,talk to you later Zardin."

Sora walked away as if no one was there,he walked faster and faster every few steps he took.

"Sora,stop!Namine walked to Sora and swung her arms around his neck."There is nothing to be embarrassed about,I like you too,and I need someone to go to the dance with tomorrow,are you going with someone else?"

Before Sora could awnser,Namine pressed her lips against Sora's,Namine thought she was in Heaven,Sora had no idea what was going on,but he liked it!

Finally,after snapping back in reality,Sora had his awnser,"Well,I was going to spend the night at Riku's,but i'm sure he wouldn't mind!","Yeah,I was going to spend the night at Kairi's,but she has to work overtime."

"Kairi has a job?"Sora asked.

"Lets talk about it later,i'm hungry,lets go get something to eat."Namine suggested,letting go of his neck.

"Ok,lets go."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora,you don't have to pretend to be a vegetarian,I don't mind,really,the only reason I complained to Tidus was because he was so obnoxious about it."

"Don't worry about it,Namine,besides,I Love veggie burgers!"Sora said,finishing his last bite.  
_And I love you!_Namine thought.

"Here's your bill!"the waitress said exctedly,with a fake cheesy smile on her face.

"Oh no,I left my wallet at home!All I have is arcade coins."Sora said checking all his pockets.

"Its ok,i'll pay this time!"Namine opened her purse and,"No,oh,no,everything must have fallen out when I left the diner!"Namine started to panic,her cellphone has everything personl to her in it,pictures,private E-mails,and more,she could be blackmailed!And there was 200 dollars of allowance savings!

The waitresses face turned from a cheesy smile to a horrific furious face

.  
"DON'T YOU DARE!I HAVE PAID FOR OVER TEN CUSTOMERS TODAY! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE,YOU WILL EITHER PAY ME OR YOU WILL TAKE MY PLACE UNTIL YOU EARN ALL THE MONEY I HAVE LOST,YOUR CHOICE!Have a nice day don't forget to leave a tip!"The waitress walked away while Namine prepared to leave.

"Namine,where are you going?We have to take her place until we earn her her money!"

"Sora,I HAVE to get my money and my cellphone!Just do her job and when I get back,i'll pay you the amount you earned for her,AND i'll give her the money for the bill."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"NO,WHERE IS IT?"Namine looked everywhere,outside inside,and asked Kairi,it was gone.  
Namine walked back to the window from the outside,she examined the area,it was nowhere to be found.  
"Looking for this?"  
Namine quickly turned around and saw a girl,short brown hair,green eyes,and a yellow bikini top and skirt.

**"Selphie...we used to be really close,but then she started to hang with the wrong crowed,and then her boobs grew,she is one of the most popular and snobby girls at our school"**

"My phone!Thank you so much!"Namine ran to Selphie,she reached for her phone,but Selphie wouldn't give it to her.

"Hey,give it to me,and my money!"Namine demanded.

"I'll keep the money,but,I will give the phone back...for a price.Selphie grinned.

Namined sighed,"How much?"

"1,000 dollars"

"No,seriously."

"Your smart,you'll think of something,if not,well,that will be a suprise!You've got til 11:30 tomorrow to get my money,i'll be at the dance Selphie laughed as she started to walk away.

"Selphie,get your ass back here NOW!"Namine was furious,she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I am so sick of your bullshit,all you do is screw with me,ME,no one else,  
WHY?What the hell did I do to deserve this,what about me do you hate so much?"Namine demanded to know.

"Hmm,lets see,your voice,your hair,your face,your clothes,your whole "Miss Perfect" attitude,...you"

Selphie laughed as she waited for Namine to burst into tears,but Namine wasn't about to cry,she felt somthing she never felt before,pure hatred.  
Namine hit Selphie in the face with all her force,knocking her back a few steps.

"Thats the best you can do?My MOM hits me harder than that!"

Selphie hit Namine as hard as she could in the face,knocking her on the ground and blood coming from her nose.

Namine staggered on the ground in pain,she tried with all her strength to get up,only to be kicked in the back of the head.

Selphie dragged Namine's unconcious body behind a dumpster and stole all her jewlrey,her purse,and anything else she could find,then left Namine's unconcious body on the cold ground.


	3. Numb

**Author's Note:**Sorry it took so long to update,this will be one of the shorter chapters,sadly,but the next one should be the longest one yet! Oh,and another thing,if you haven't yet,I advise you to read the re-written chapter 2,or else,this won't make much sense.

-----------------------------

Namine gently opened her eyes,everything was pitch black except for a single street light,she tried to stand up,but quickly realized that her whole body has gone numb,after struggling for a few minuites,she was finally a able to stand,she still didn't have alot of feeling in her body,making it hard to walk,Namine staggered in the dark,and had no idea where she was,after walking a few miles,Namine started to think to herself.

_Well,what am I going to do now?I can barely remember anything,its all coming back to me,I think,so,right now I have two options:_

_1.Go Home:Explain everything to mom and hope she doesn't overreact,OR_

_2.Go to Kairi's:Spend the rest of the night at Kairi's,and exlpain to mom when I come back to my senses. _

----------------------

Namine approched Kairi's front doorstep and rang the bell,hoping everyone was awake,Kairi finally opened the door,in her pajamas,and half asleep.

"Na...Namine?what the hell are you doing up at 3 AM?It's freezing out,why are you...wha..what happened,you look like shit."Kairi asked in a concerned voice.

"It's a long story,can I please stay here for awhile?"She asked in a desperate tone.

"Yeah,sure,come on in!"

-----------------------

Namine Immediately took a hot shower,finally gaining most of her feeling back,after that,wraped herself in a warm blanket and told Kairi everything from losing her fight with Selphie,to breaking her promise to Sora.

"He'll forgive you,i'm sure of it!"Kairi said with a smile.

"I don't know,lets see,I left Sora to get my mony a little after seven,NOW ITS 4:00 A.M! Face it,he hates me."

"He does not hate you,he will get over it,eventually..."

"That doesn't help,he was my only date to the dance."Namine stated in a tired voice.

"What about Tidus?" Kairi asked in a serious tone.

"What about him?" Namine asked,annoyed.

"He is your date to the-"

"Don't even finish that sentance!"Namine quietly yelled. "He is a immature pervert,lets just keep it at that ."

"Ok,ok,lets just drop it,so,why did you break up with Riku?I still see you two talking alot."

"I really don't want to talk about that right now,mabey when i'm in a better mood"

"Whatever makes you feel more comfortable"Kairi said,caringly.

"So?"Kairi asked.

"So?"Namine repeated.

"So,what are you going to do with your Selphie problem?"

"I have no clue,I just want to know why she messes with me,and no one else?I mean,what did I do to deserve all this?"

"Mabey when she found your phone,she knew she could use it as some form of blackmail,what's on it anyway?"

"Eh..online chats I saved,and,um,nude pictures,of me." Namine's face turned red.

"Wh..why is their nu-"

"It's a long story." Namine said,embarrassed.

An awkward silence quickly filled the room,Kairi's face was priceless,Namine was afraid of her reaction,and felt like a idiot for even saying that she has naked pictures of herself,on her phone.As Namine was about to go up to Kairi's room to sleep,out of nowhere,Kairi kissed Namine on the lips! After several seconds of kissing,Namine finally snapped out of it and pushed Kairi of of her.

"Wh...what the hell was that?" Namine asked,steping back from Kairi.

"I...I have no idea,I think we're just tired,lets...lets just go to sleep." Kairi said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Ok,i'll be up in a second"

Kairi nodded and went to her room upstairs,while Namine went to the kitchen and paced herself.

_Why did that happen,why did she kiss me?And,why...why did I like it,I must be really tired or somthing,I don't know,God,things can't get any worse._

Namine opened Kairi's parent's cabnient,and pulled out a bottle of vodka,opened the cap,and started to drink it right from the bottle,trying to numb the pain away.


	4. Hurting Everything

Kairi lied restless in her bed,thnking about what happened,she couldn't help but wonder: What does Namine look like naked?

_Whats happening to me?_ Kairi thought to herself._ Why do I feel this way? Namine must think i'm a total lezi,wh-what if I am?What would everyone think of me?_

After countless moments of thinking,Kairi heard her door open,she got up to see who it was,It was Namine,who shut the door behind her.Kairi and Namine did nothing but stare at each other,finally after several minuites,Namine finally spoke.

"Kairi,come over here." Namine said,with almost no emotion at all.

Kairi,confused,did what she was told.After only standing inches away from her,Namine grabed Kairi's hand,and guided it slowly up her shirt.

"Namine,I-"

"Shh,come on,I know you want to." Namine said with a smile.

Namine then grabed Kairi's other hand,and guided it down her skirt.

"Namine,please stop!" Kairi begged.

"Wake up, Kairi."

"Huh?"

"I said,WAKE UP!"

"WHAT THE-"

------------------------

"FUCK!"

Kairi opened her eyes,she was dreaming._Mabey it all was a dream,Namine coming over,mabey it was a dream too,I can only hope._

Namine looked at the other side of the bed,no one was there,mabey it was just a dream?

Kairi sat up on her bed,and looked around,her parents were standing in front of the door,she didn't want to know,but asked anyway.

"Whats up?" Kairi asked,getting out of bed.

"Oh,so you don't know?" Her mother asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Um...No,I don't,could you PLEASE enlightin me?"

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Kairi's father said in a angry voice.

"Your not the boss of m-"

"ENOUGH!" Her mother yelled,"So,you really don't know?"She asked in a more serious tone.

Kairi nodded

"Well,come on,we'll show you."

-----------

"Oh my god!"

Kairi's parents led her downstairs to the kitchen, to find a passed out Namine laying on the floor with a shattered vodka bottle beside her.Kairi ran torward her and started to poke at her.

"Namine,are you alright?"Kairi asked,while poking at her passed out body.

"She will be fine." Kairi's mother said, "As a matter of fact,I called her mom,she said that Namine is going to school no matter how bad she feels. She will also be picking you and her up after school."

"Why is she picking me up?" Kairi asked.

"Your father and I are going on a business trip to Radient Garden,It will be at least two weeks"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

----------

After moments that seemed like forever,Kairi Finally woke Namine,which was totally hung-over,got ready,and later got on the bus to school. The whole time on the bus Kairi never spoke a word to Namine.Kairi and Namine,along with all the other students,walked through the halls of Desiny High,trying to make it to class on time. Kairi continued to stay silent,until Namine finally spoke.

"I'm sorry,Kairi."Namine said,in a tired,slow voice.

"Kairi,i'm-"

"I heard you the first time!" Kairi shouted in a hateful voice.

"Why?Why the hell did you do that,are you that stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is it fun?Really is it?I mean it's so boring in this world,why not get drunk on my best friends kitchen floor?" Kairi asked sarcasticly.

"I'd rather be a drunk than a lesbian."

Kairi froze in her steps,she couldn't believe she said that,infront of everyone!Namine continued to walk to class,only a few feet away.

"Namine." Kairi said loudly,enough so Namine could hear her.

Namine turnd around,faceing Kairi,waiting for her to finish.Tears started to build up in Kairi's eyes.

"Fuck you!" Kairi ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall.

"Nah." Namine laughed sarcasticly and walked to class,hiding her true feelings.

--------

After class, Namine walked to the cafeteria for lunch,feeling guilty for what she did,she decided to look for Kairi on the way,before bumping into Sora.

"Hi Sora!" Namine said excitedly.

"Leave me alone Namine."Sora said,annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"Do I even have to say?"

---------

"Namine,where are you going?We have to take her place until we earn her her money!"

"Sora,I HAVE to get my money and my cellphone!Just do her job and when I get back,i'll pay you the amount you earned for her,AND i'll give her the money for the bill."

--------------

Oh,Sora I am sooo-"

"Save it,do you have any idea what it's like to wait on assholes who keep changing there order,AND leave without paying the bill?Not to mention I had to stay washing dishes all night!"

"Sora,Its all because of Selphie!She-"

"Don't blame this on my girlfriend"

"WHAT?What are you talking about,what about me?"

"She,unlike you,helped me out when I was waiting for you.And she told me that you AND Tidus was at "Docs Diner" on a date,all you did is use me,it's over,Namine." Sora,angry and dissapointed,left to his next class.

Namine,with tears rolling down her face,left to the cafeteria and sat at a empty table,she couldn't help but think: _Am I this horrible? Am I so self-centered,I...I have to be,why would all of this be happening if I wasn't? _

-------

Namine walked to her mom's boyfriends room,she knew what to do,she opened the bottom drawer of desk,and pulled out a wooden box,after placing the box on the desk,she opened out the box,and pulled out a gun.

She reached in the box again and placed a single bullet inside the gun,she only need one.She put the gun to her head,barely squeezing the trigger.

"I'm Sorry."

----------

"About what?"

"Huh?"

Riku aprroached the almost empty table and sat directly infront of Namine.

"You were laying your head on the table,and said "I'm Sorry.",what are you sorry about?" Riku asked in confusion.

"Everything,everyone hates me."Namine said,wiping the tears off her face.

"I don't hate you,about yesterday,I was upset,thats all." Riku said,trying to cheer Namine up.

"Oh,so do you wanna hang out later,you know,like old times?"

"Oh,well,actully,I have a date to the dance,her name is Hikari,she is really nice,you should meet her sometime,HEY,you can come with us!"Riku said,trying to make Namine feel better.

"No thanks,I wouldn't want to disturb you guyes"

"No,way!Your 100 welcome to go with us!"

"Hey I have to go,talk to you later"Namine said,trying not to cry

"But there is still a half-hour of luch left..."

Namine got up and left the cafeteria and walked straight to the bathroom,she walked into a stall and locked herself in.

_I did it again,no matter what I do,I end up hurting someone,I wonder if I have alwayes done this?I need to be punished,but,no one will,will they?I do all this shit to them,and they just let me?I don't get it,I guess I'll just have to punish myself._

Namine walked to her locker,she went through it all and finally found what she was looking for,she walked back into the stall and sat down in it. she looked at the scissors in her hands,she knew it would hurt,but she knew she would keep hurting everyone else if she didn't,she rolled up her sleve,and started to cut,she knew that she was finally getting what she deserves.

----------

**Authors Note:** Just to clear up any confusion,"Hikari" is not referring to the song "Hikari",Hikari is a fourm member that asked to be in this(Well,I asked her but thats not the point.).

**Hikari:**Ugh,but I wanted to be in this chapter...

**tiamod:**Don't worry,you'll be in the next chapter.

**Hikari:**I'm sorry but Riku is just hot!Don't you think?

**tiamod:**Not really...

**Hikari:**Your just jealous of his sexiness!

**tiamod:**Sure,whatever...

**Hikari:**I LOVE YOU RIKU!


End file.
